


短打仓库（ND）

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 堆点短打废料用，可能什么雷人玩意儿都有，预警看tag
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. 合理摄取糖分

尼禄没有和任何人说过，他其实喜欢吃甜食，或者说是不讨厌，甚至姬莉叶也不得而知，他在十二岁之后就不乐意和孩子们挤着吃甜食了，他不想收到年长姐姐带着笑意的目光看着他，尽管这不是笑话。  
红墓市在重新整修完之后，有家但丁常光顾的餐厅开了为期一个月的促销活动，他们家的草莓圣代可是绝品之一，你也来尝尝就知道了。这是但丁满含意图对他说的第一句，翻译成能懂的话就是菜单里的草莓圣代买一送一了，本来凭但丁的本事他自己一人吃俩也是没啥问题的，可是 他现在凭空多了个监护人，每天都在过度地管制他的生活，美其名曰纠正他那些没用的坏毛病，实则用鼻子都能嗅出但丁今天摄取了多少糖分，可怕得很。  
尼禄迟早想和维吉尔谈谈这些问题，说实话让儿子给爸爸谈总觉得哪里不妥。  
他拒绝不了但丁的邀请，特别是他还用上楚楚可怜的目光看他，都一把年纪了还这样，他上钩了。  
然后他陪着但丁吃了一个星期的草莓圣代，丝毫不在意两个大男人去家庭餐厅里点儿童甜品，但丁总会在先一步吃空杯子之后“偷”走他杯子里的几颗草莓，慷慨的侄子不会介意偷食的叔叔，反正晚上他会讨回来。  
他一直觉得但丁是甜的，或许就是因为对方风雨无阻地吃着那些不会腻的果酱和冰淇淋，他的气息像被霜打过的草莓，嘴唇尝起来像裹着的糖衣，被他灵活的舌头交缠总能尝到圣代的余味，他的嘴里也有，双倍的糖分带着过度的甜腻，当事人却不亦乐乎。  
喜欢的人爱吃的东西总能引起兴趣去品尝，所以他乐意与但丁一同分享任何草莓圣代和披萨，以至于被妮可吐槽他越活越像但丁，他才不介意损友的评价，甚至自己的体质很有信心。  
结果是他错了，他靠着恶魔血统和毅力度过了断手的疼痛，却败给了蛀牙。  
尼禄一整天都顶着一张臭脸，他的一边脸因为牙龈肿痛变得有些微微肿起，像仓鼠的腮帮子，相安无事的但丁还在抱着他的圣代憋着笑，伸手去捏另一边没有发肿的脸，“这样平衡一点，我的hamster。”  
尼禄气呼呼地拍开了他的手，想去夺走他的零食，“这不公平，为什么蛀牙的只有我！”  
“kid，你不会想知道维吉尔每天用多严格的方式逼我刷牙的。”但丁眼神意味深长，搞得他心情更差了，他也有好好地刷牙，额…也许委托太忙的时候回来倒头就睡了，偶尔几次。  
“我以为恶魔的体质能修复好所有的病痛。”  
“那可没有，我们的血不是纯粹的，你小时候也会着凉生病，不是吗？那都是人类才会有的特征。”尼禄气馁着没有反驳他，他生过病，但没有体会过被父母抱着安抚病痛的滋味，以前没有，现在也不会有。  
牙龈的疼痛并没有什么大不了，这和刺伤捅伤比起来差远了，只是隐隐作痛像扎下的桩时刻提醒他犯下的过错。蛀牙已经上过药了，只是麻醉效果对他不太起作用。  
那双可怜巴巴的眼睛望着被但丁消灭的杯子发呆，但丁以为他是吃不了甜食感到失落，凑上前拍拍他的脑袋，“别那么沮丧，这只是小事，以你的体质要不了多久就会恢复健康的。”但丁的脸在他眼前放大，有些冰凉的嘴唇贴在他唇边，有抚慰的意思，尼禄把撅着的嘴微微张开，闷闷 挤出一句，“我才没有沮丧。”  
但丁最近胡子蓄得很快，昨天似乎刚剃过，贴在脸上的下巴变成了圆润的触感，长长的额发发梢时有时无地扫过脸颊，弄得他有些发痒，他不顾这些去撬开他的嘴，口腔里冰凉的气息还没有退去，舌尖还残留有一点酸甜的果酱味，好甜，就连分泌出来的唾液都有股微甜的味道。尼禄 专注地吮吸着，扫过舌腹，扫过齿龈，但丁的嘴里好像埋着一个巨大的糖果，一直引诱他深入。  
一阵钝痛立马把他拉回现实，他小声呜咽合上了嘴，接吻的动作影响到他那颗敏感的牙齿了，该死的。  
他听到但丁发出的忍俊不禁的轻笑声，他捏着自己的下巴嘴巴下意识又张开了，他装作牙医的样子仔细观察了起来。  
“伤疤还没好就忘了疼吗小伙子，让我瞧瞧是哪颗倒霉的牙齿中彩了。”但丁饶有兴趣地盯着尼禄整齐生长的下排牙。  
“这也是你的错……”尼禄含糊不清地说，小孩告状理直气壮。  
“好吧，痛痛飞走的理论对大孩子是不管用的，我用点别的方式补偿补偿吧。”年长男人捏开他的嘴重新亲吻上去，动作十分轻柔，那条灵活的舌头卷过对方的舌，又游走在了舌腔，湿软的舌尖停留在了蛀伤的牙上，缓慢地舔舐他的牙龈。有如舔舐伤口的猫。  
这仿佛很有效，口中交换的唾液似乎带着什么特别的东西，也许是顺着亲吻的交接让魔力涌进了他的身体，加速了他的自我治愈，不管这是半魔的什么特异功能，他只觉得这不是一般的舒服。  
尼禄拒绝不了这样另类的安抚，他甚至有些沉浸。酥麻和痛痒在微妙地调和他的感官，他绷紧了身子。  
但丁结实的胸脯撞上他，上半身的力量逐渐压在了他身上，他顺势倒靠在沙发，闲暇的双手钻进薄薄衣料下的腰腹，贪婪地摩擦在光滑的肌肤上，他想进一步下去，牢牢卡住皮裤的腰带阻挡他的手指伸进但丁的下腹，他刚想动手抽去皮带，被但丁一把按了回去，那张湿润的唇离开了 他。  
“专心点，今天只能二选一，如果你还想早点恢复健康的话。”他游刃有余地把尼禄的手捏了回来，岔腿坐在他身上的下身还刻意蹭了他一下，尼禄在心里默默骂脏话。  
他靠近他，鼻子嗅到的香甜变得更加浓郁。  
“那我还要，继续刚才的补偿。”他理所应当地索取到了家人的抚慰。


	2. Chapter 2

“你爸今天不在家。”

但丁冷不丁一句让尼禄刷碗的手轻微地打滑了一下，“准确地来说这几天都不在，工作的事他出差去了，你不会想到他在临走前匆匆忙忙捡行李还要数落我一路，但是至少我可以饮食自由几天了。”

他嘴里咬着从冰箱里拿出洗净的草莓，带着凉意的淡红色汁液在啃咬的缝隙里流入他的舌间，他霸占了整个沙发像个充满棉花的大型玩偶软趴趴地趴在靠背上看着周末回家的儿子替他处理家务。

“他是算准了我会回来替他监督你。”

“今晚的双倍芝士披萨很好吃。”噢，所以他说的几日没开荤是骗人的。

他为了把这周的模拟试题提前解决掉翘掉了黄金周末前的社团活动回了家，结果开门只看见了在冰箱偷吃的但丁，多亏了维吉尔，他的叔叔现在彻底变得游手好闲了。

洗个碗的功夫但丁就把一盘草莓给吃得差不多了，他拿沾满水渍的手指去滚动着盘里饱满鲜红的果肉，淡薄的嘴唇上还留有些许果液，看上去就跟洗净的果实一样透彻。

尼禄擦干了餐具，视线飘忽地嚼起了刚才的话为什么要微妙地停顿了一段时间，仿佛在等他的回应。与之前还算利落的造型有了很大的差别，他留长的头发变得蓬松而凌乱，总是漫不经心地落在肩头，让过长的刘海朦胧了岁月的痕迹，现在他用一条不知哪来的发带把头发都束在了一块，那蓝色的缎带看上去和维吉尔爱用的书签是一个质地。

那么维吉尔走得很是时候，算准了这周他会提前回家让在大学独立的儿子掌控几日家，包括家里的一切事物——那颗剩余的草莓被塞到了他的嘴边，他愣愣地咬进了嘴里被迸溅的酸甜入侵了味觉，但丁带着些许笑意的目光投向他，舔干净了残留在手上的甜液。

“我先去洗澡了！”吃饱喝足的长辈笑着拍了拍他的肩，光着脚奔去了浴室，留下囫囵吞枣的尼禄呆愣地站在原地挠红了自己的脖子。去你的，但丁。

他满打满算了在定期的家庭聚餐里给维吉尔报备例行的近况，还有尽管他不太喜欢但依旧能考到个不错成绩的专业课，然后在两人的斗嘴没有殃及到他之前抱着他的作业躲回自己房间，几乎每次都会这样，让这个突如其来的家庭看上去近似完整。

他本以为等他成年了就可以直视着他的唐突父亲理直气壮地说话了，到头发现他只是从被叼着后颈走路长到被放在地上跟随后头。

想让他冲动生气太简单了，年轻的小狮子对整个世界都抱有不满，一点就炸，比如面对父母游刃有余的态度，默不作声的溺爱，还有……从浴室传来源源不断的水淋声终于停了下来，谢天谢地。

从一条想不起来的线性代数公式到胡思乱想导致他才做完了两道数学大题，他懊恼着想把自己一股脑丢进习题的世界里甩开那些不必要的烦恼，于是他终于在快要被戳烂的卷子上写了下一行运算。

一小滴水滴猝不及防地打断了他的思路，尼禄哆嗦了一下抬头发现不知何时但丁悄声冒在了他的头顶，带着一身水汽和未擦干的头发。

“嘿！”他被吓了一跳，“能不能改掉你不好好擦干身子的毛病。”

显然是刚出来没多久，但丁的脸颊还被热得微红，留长了的头发即使擦拭了几遍还在滴水，他套了件浴袍跑了出来，留下了一地的水脚印。

“难得你没有躲进自己的房间，我就好奇看看。”但丁很轻车熟路地说。

“别指望我再帮你擦头发。”尼禄觉得自己说得很坚决，“我们可爱的尼禄也要彻底从童年里告别了吗？你以前可是很喜欢帮我擦头发的。”

“那是你每次回来太晚了就想倒床就睡，那样会头疼的。”尼禄认真地解释，他们就不能不提过往那些旧事吗，但丁出于什么这么留念他小时候的记忆？

他被寄养的叔叔拿来了毛巾蹭到沙发上继续折腾他半干的头发，“美好的校园生活已经把我们家孩子的心给带走了吗，也许有哪个女孩已经夺走了他的芳心变得不爱回家了。”他话说得漫不经心，拿不准是否在调侃。

“这话你去跟维吉尔说说，如果能让他少给我折腾些课外的课程量我还有机会享受一下校园生活，至少不会和习题共度良宵。”他无视了调侃在包里翻找他不知道丢哪儿去的笔记。

“可别学着你父亲走上那种工作狂魔的道路，我不想在家面对两个社畜。”无业游民如是说道，“年轻的男孩不是对着电线杆都硬得起来吗，别跟我说你没有这种艳福，我们家的基因还是不错的。”但丁摸起了自己的下巴，光滑得有些不习惯，昨天刚被维吉尔按在浴室里剃了个干净。

“我没有。”尼禄内心叹口气，可对方却不依不饶，“瑞西？贝丝？还是苏珊？”

他一边叨叨那些根本没听过的名字，还用脚踝蹭在他的腿边，一整个沙发变得有些拥挤，但丁永远能把自己讲得多情风流，可谁都知道他对自己的感情一塌糊涂，尼禄很想嘲笑一下他，但很快发现自己也好不到哪儿去，他和自己斗争了很久，听从维吉尔的安排，可上大学是他自己的决定。

当他还在唇齿间酝酿回击的时候，毛绒绒的触感贴近了他的肩旁，宽大的手掌揉捏着他日益见长的臂膀，甚至无法握牢，他还能够成长，只是尚未超过他们。

“嗯……看来我们的儿子性欲并无障碍，女孩们很好，只是他有点……恋家。”尼禄被紧贴在背后的肉体和肆意游走的手给打断了思路，但丁有一对过分柔软的胸部，而他也像所有花枝招展的女孩们一样不吝啬自己的优势去使用它们，让令人害臊的触感从背后传来。

他阻拦不住在但丁手下逐渐发硬发疼的器物，不需要电线杆他都能硬成一块石头。

找不着了，去他妈的作业。

但丁毫不挣扎地被按进了柔软的沙发，像是顺势享受着在笼罩下找到了自己最舒服的姿势，把没有系紧的浴袍给散开了大半。

妈的，他什么都没穿，尼禄暗骂身下慵懒的家伙，无不例外用着最讨好人的方式，收敛了自己的利爪将肚皮暴露在对方面前，驯好的猛兽也能献媚逢迎。

维吉尔肯定喜欢这套，让他可气的是他也喜欢。

“那，伟大传奇的但丁先生就此收山也是因为恋家？”但丁喉咙里发出了低低的笑声，亲昵地拉过他的身子凑到耳边，“yes.”

带着潮气的发尾里藏着柠檬薄荷的余味，似有似无的后须水的味道，里头混杂着被热潮带起的汗液，但都是他闻不腻的味道，有时他不得不羡慕自己过去的娇小，能够顺理成章地趴在叔叔身上被宽敞又温暖的胸膛簇拥，尼禄不理解但丁也有女人一般的松软却不柔弱，他确实能从软肉中嗅出奶香，令他产生眷恋，对母性依赖，可他的叔叔很早就不许他再喊妈咪了。

发红的耳根被牙齿研磨，随着探入下身的动作时轻时重，粗糙的抚摸都能换来潮湿的喘息，但丁起身压过尼禄，将碍事的书包一并挤下地，看着这个脸烧得比自己还红的男孩，满意地送上一个短暂的吻，伸入的舌头随着唇瓣，喉结，锁骨一路向下，灵活得像游走的蛇，把湿漉漉的痕迹拖延到下腹，燥热又从下身膨胀了起来。

隔着布料的舔吻让束缚在里头的阴茎忍不住颤抖，他感觉到但丁的急切，伸手拉开裤链将近乎勃起的肉棒解放出来，让那条品尝过无数美食的舌头舔上敏感的头部，换来了尼禄没能忍住的呻吟。不像自己的哥哥，尼禄的满足欲很好控制，被炙热的口腔包裹住的阴茎似乎还能变得更大，用一个深喉就能听到近乎缴械的声音。

让老二彻底勃起不是什么难事，男孩不输于父亲的尺寸让他忍不住赞叹，但他还是孜孜不倦地用舌头和口腔裹湿每一寸皮肤，用舌尖顶着马眼快速地撸动着柱身，男孩哪受得了这样强烈的刺激，紧张地按住了毛绒绒的脑袋，让颤动的阴茎猛地射出了几股白液，精液让目光迷离的脸上多了几分淫扉。

“看来你确实没有什么艳福的样子，但是憋多了对身体可不好。”但丁若无其事舔走了嘴角边的，“别急，今晚有的是机会解决问题。”他跨坐回尼禄身上，身下什么也没穿的肉体紧贴着腿边，他还是没忍住揉了几把短短的头发，手感胜过抚摸小狗的脑袋。

尼禄从后穴接触到湿漉漉的液体随着张开的穴口缓缓流出，他立即明白了某人在浴室里便做好了打算，可以说是顺利地将挺立在下的肉棒送进了紧致的甬道里，他听到了自己和但丁同时发出的长叹声，包裹在里头的肠壁紧紧地吮吸着不放，给予了他足够的快感。甚至不需要他的工作，他看着这具近乎完美而丰满的身体抬动着自己的屁股将自己的老二吞进吐出，混在润滑液中的肠液也随着不断挤出，让肉体的拍打声变得更加清晰。

松动的浴袍下暴露了他腰间不太明显的指痕和大腿深处的咬痕，明晃晃地彰显了对方的标记，但他还是忍不住将手贴上去，感受到石膏般的手感，丝滑间带着凉意。晃动间的胸部被只手掌握，毫无章法地揉捏着，尼禄像个唇齿期未过的孩子咬着发硬的乳首用力吮吸，仿佛再坚持一会儿就能出奶似的，可除了酸胀与电流般的快感但丁什么也感觉不到，体内深处被逐渐贯穿的阴茎顶出了不少热液，被碾过的前列腺让他撞出了眼角的泪水，呼吸和淫叫被打成了碎片，男孩莽撞的力道几乎想一口气顶进他的宫口，他条件反射地在对方肩头抓出了痕迹，依旧没有松手，只想安抚着急的脑袋让他细嚼慢咽，他又不会跑。

霎时间他被反客为主推翻在地，就着姿势撞进了更深的位置，让他爽得蜷起脚趾，腰间隐隐的发疼令他反应过来那些尚未消退的爱痕，男孩像被加以刺激到不受控制地加重了力道，猛然又察觉这不过是按在了别人走过的掌印上。

但丁毫不自知，轻喘着想要索吻，尼禄不会拒绝来自但丁的任何请愿，他眼角瞟过角落，趁着深吻摸索到了那条惹眼的缎带，灵活地系到了随时准备抵达高潮的阴茎上，扼制让满是情潮的身体猛地颤抖，趁着他慌乱抬手时不费力气地钳住了双手，弓起的身子折得更狠了些。

酝酿着无名的怒气，尼禄直捣黄龙加快了抽插与贯通的速度，呻吟变为哭腔，他只听到耳边不知所云的胡话，不顾咬破的肩头让男人靠着后面抵达了一次虚伪的高潮。

尼禄不得不承认，俯身看向但丁时的感觉实在是太好了，有一半归功于紧咬着他不放的屁股，但丁显得有些难受，不应期使得他皮肤变得敏感，仿佛呼吸都能使他高潮，但他还未真正地解放，他该退一步让气势汹汹的小狗得到满足，会阴蹭上结实的下腹引得他再次发胀，但他不想妥协。

“我告诉你个秘密，你就放过我吧。”他咬过干涩的唇瓣贴着鼻息服软。

“去你的房间。”

尼禄遗传之外的优势足以让他抱着自己的叔叔踢开半掩的房门，让但丁就着插入摔进了床铺，他又忍不住哆嗦，汗液失去了温度，挣扎着对尼禄咬耳朵，“你知道我在没人的时候在这个房间偷偷自慰过吗，上了大学之后除了这床被枕你几乎不在这里留东西，”他扯过身下的被角眷恋似的嗅着。

“幸好，你还留着这个，足够让我弄湿自己好几回了。”没有人不认为但丁目视着你时说出来的话就像是赤裸裸的引诱，毫不吝啬自己的魅力和诱惑力，让冲昏头脑的人围着他团团转，尼禄险些也要中招了，但丁感受到了埋在内里的肉棒正在硬起发疼，臭小子绝对在想象自己使用过的东西如何被自己利用，带着他的体味的衣物夹在结实的双腿间磨蹭，代替了无从下口的他被玩具或手指逼到高潮，也许偷偷弄湿过他的被子也说不定。

“你偷偷这样干过几回？”他的小腹又被刻意顶撞，“猜猜看，猜对了今晚就让你做几次。”

尼禄总算知道为什么维吉尔总会将但丁操得不想下地，但凡他有点自觉管住自己的嘴和放肆的行为都不会落入这个结果，可显然他在享受，不计后果地当那条引诱的蛇，乐于被吃干抹净。

重新退出后的阴茎又一口气撞了进去，把但丁整个人都操进了自己的床，他实在想要看到他的长辈卸下那副淡定自若的模样，令自己失控，令他疯狂。

不留情面的顶撞让但丁在解放的那刻哆嗦地射了出来，他得不到歇息，被拿捏着身上的弱处把他逼上极限，势必要把他操成一块软膏。他错落地说不好一句话，咬着下唇只得喊着尼禄的名字，像被传染似的被尼禄发烫的手揉捏过的每一处都像点燃了火，尼禄还不忘含住已被玩得红肿的乳晕，胀痛令他想起不太愉快的涨奶期。

“够了……”这次小狗没有听话，只顾着埋头苦干仿佛毫不卸力，“说话要算数。”耳边呼出的气音把他的心弄得瘙痒。

“你下面的嘴好像还没有够的意思，嗯？妈咪？”他刻意贴近耳膜，背德让他产生了足够的快感。

我们说好不提这个的，他又没能说出口，打乱的呼吸影响了思考，他早就预算过总有一天他的儿子会像蛮横的丈夫一样向他索取亲情以外的东西，年轻的幼狮会在骨头开始生长成型的时候就挑战头狮的权威，为此他自愿成为战利品。

如果维吉尔在场一定会指出是他的错，事实如此，他才是最恋家的那个，为了留住爱他总能用错方式，好在他们都是畸形的，去他的道德束缚。

尼禄也像维吉尔一样在到达的那一刻咬住了他最脆弱的部分，但丁哭着卸下了力气，虚脱地埋在棉料间轻舔着带有咸意的指尖。尼禄终于舍得离开了他的身体，从尚未合拢的穴孔涌出一股又一股的浊液，带着周围被撞红的印痕，色情得令人喉咙发紧。

他不合时宜地摇了摇泥泞的屁股翻过身，发出了不想动弹的声音，却被尼禄拖起了脚踝。

“别想着就这样睡觉，快去洗个澡。”

“你可真有大家长风范，但我现在只想睡觉。”但丁刻意学着老猫的样子发出了叽里咕噜的叫声撒娇，引得他心里发痒，但他忍住了。

“今晚的床和明天的披萨你选一个。”他的肩头被踹了一脚，还是让但丁乖乖下了床，找不着随地乱扔的浴袍遮盖不住那些乱七八糟的指印和吻痕，小孩心情莫名很好。

消失在门口边的身影又探出了毛绒绒的脑袋，目光向下挤眉弄眼着明示道，“要一起来吗？”

几秒后他就被推搡着抱进了浴室。

不要紧，还有一整个周末。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥：我让你回来干这？


End file.
